Stróż
by Miryoku Mir
Summary: Ambitna próba nawrócenia Stalowego Alchemika.


_Zaczęłam pisać tego fanfika ponad rok temu i nawet nie pamiętam już, czemu przerwałam. Kilka dni temu przypomniałam sobie o nim i postanowiłam dokończyć.  
_

_Nie miałam zamiaru obrazić niczyich uczuć religijnych. Jeżeli poczułeś/łaś się mimo wszystko urażony/a... to trudno, oboje jakoś to przeżyjemy._

_Zapraszam do komentowania._

**Stróż**

Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi. Typowy uliczny zgiełk zastąpiła cisza, mącona jedynie odgłosami cykających owadów oraz ledwie słyszalnym tupotem przemykających cicho zwierząt. Czasem skądś dochodziło kocie miauczenie. Sprzedawcy zamykali sklepy, a nieliczni przechodnie wracali do domów, próbując chronić się przed zimnem przy pomocy czapek i szalików, gdyż wieczór był wietrzny i chłodny.

Edward Elric szczelniej otulił się ciemnoczerwonym płaszczem, wpychając dłonie pod pachy. Nie mógł się już doczekać powrotu do hotelu, gdzie czekał na niego Al, a także - co ważniejsze - kolacja i wygodne łóżko w ciepłym pokoju. Wprawdzie droga z biblioteki (w której niestety nie było żadnej ciekawej pozycji, ale czego się można spodziewać po niedużym miasteczku gdzieś na zachodzie?) nie była długa, ale do jedzenia i spania Edowi zawsze się spieszyło. Powszechnie wiadomo, że oba te czynniki zwykle pozytywnie wpływają na wzrost.

Nagły i zupełnie niespodziewany rozbłysk jaskrawego światła sprawił, że młody alchemik zatrzymał się gwałtownie, osłaniając oślepione oczy dłonią. Gdy blask nieco zelżał, opuścił rękę i jego oczom ukazał się widok dość niezwykły.

Stała przed nim wysoka postać, odziana w zwiewną szatę barwy mleka. Kręcone, opadające na ramiona i plecy złotą falą włosy okalały twarz tak piękną, że trudno było orzec, czy należy do mężczyzny, czy do kobiety. Wystające zza ramion śnieżnobiałe skrzydła dodawały istocie majestatu. Nad głową delikatnie połyskiwała półprzezroczysta aureola.

Ed patrzył na to niespotykane zjawisko jak urzeczony. Wiele w życiu widział, ale to było naprawdę zaskakujące.

- Witaj, grzeszniku - odezwała się postać głosem dość wysokim, lecz przypuszczalnie męskim. To wreszcie otrzeźwiło Stalowego. Chłopiec zamknął wreszcie otwarte ze zdziwienia usta i przechylił głowę, zastanawiając się, co to za dziwaczne indywiduum. Do głowy przychodziło mu tylko jedno znane mu stworzenie, które w aż tak jaskrawy sposób nie było w stanie nadać swojemu wyglądowi cech jednoznacznie określających jego płeć.

- No nie, Envy, teraz to już przegiąłeś! - wydyszał, krztusząc się ze śmiechu.

Pewna siebie mina przybysza znikła jak zdmuchnięty płomień świecy. W tej chwili wyglądał na bardziej zszokowanego niż przed chwilą Edward. A kiedy na dodatek alchemik podszedł do niego i zaczął krytycznie się mu przyglądać, jasną twarz pokrył rumieniec.

- Ty to naprawdę masz poważne problemy z osobowością - oświadczył Stalowy, chwytając rąbek zwiewnej szaty. Z daleka wyglądała bardzo ładnie, ale z bliska przypominała dopiero co zdjętą z karnisza firankę. - Żeby tak łazić po mieście w sukience? I jeszcze z taką durną fryzurką...?

- T-to nie jest sukienka...! - zaprotestował słabo posiadacz "durnej fryzurki". - To regulaminowy strój...

- No, wejście miałeś rzeczywiście niezłe, przyznaję - przerwał mu alchemik, zupełnie ignorując jego słowa. - Ale jak się dobrze przyjrzeć, to te twoje skrzydełka wyglądają jakoś... niemrawo. Zszarzałe takie trochę... No i ta koronka przy rękawach... - skrzywił się z niesmakiem - totalne bezguście...

Domniemany homunkulus wyglądał na przerażonego i skołowanego. A wszystkie uwagi o jego stroju najwyraźniej mocno go dotknęły. Otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie padło z nich ani jedno słowo.

- Oj, Envy, Envy. W czarnym to ci jednak trochę bardziej do twarzy. Ja wiem, że lubisz robić sobie z ludzi jaja, a z siebie pajaca, ale tym razem cię przejrzałem. Nawiasem mówiąc, od tego świecącego nad głową mogą ci się piórka na skrzydełkach przypalić i kiecka ci się zjara... - Edward uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, widząc, jak koleś w panice próbuje zerwać z nad głowy świetlistą obręcz, parząc sobie przy tym palce.

- Ktoś mnie wołał?

Zdziwiony po raz kolejny tego wieczoru Ed odwrócił się, by ujrzeć, jak w jego stronę energicznym krokiem zbliża się najbardziej zazdrosny z homunkulusów, ubrany w typowy dla niego skąpy strój czarnego koloru i z przypominającą palmę fryzurą.

- Co jest, stalowy kurduplu? Czemu stoisz sam na środku ulicy i gadasz do siebie, w dodatku na mój temat? Zakochałeś się?

Alchemik był na tyle zaskoczony, że wyjątkowo nie spróbował zabić Envy'ego za wzmiankę o swoim wzroście. Zamiast tego stwierdził, że coraz więcej świrów łazi po ulicach.

- Rozmnażają się jak stonki na polu ziemniaków - mruknął pod nosem, po czym minął skrzydlatego i ruszył przed siebie szybkim krokiem, mając nadzieję, że zignorowana przez niego dwójka obrazi się i da mu wreszcie święty spokój. Najlepiej na resztę życia.

Od razu stało się oczywiste, że nie będzie miał tyle szczęścia. Kątem oka jasnowłosy chłopiec dostrzegł, jak oboje za nim podążają. Poczuł się jak właściciel zakładu psychiatrycznego, wyprowadzający swych podopiecznych na spacer.

Spokojnie, pomyślał. Wdech i wydech, wdech i wydech...

Homunkulus lekkim truchtem dogonił Eda i, zrównawszy się z nim, zaczął opowiadać o nowym sklepie z ubrankami dla dzieci, który Stalowy koniecznie powinien odwiedzić. Ciuszki powinny na niego pasować, choć istnieje możliwość, że będą troszkę za duże...

Jako że metoda wdechów i wydechów nie zadziałała, Elric postanowił poćwiczyć cierpliwość innym razem. Błyskawiczny cios prawą pięścią trafił prosto w nos Envy'ego, który zachwiał się i upadł. Jęknął żałośnie, przyciskając do twarzy palce, spomiędzy których ciekły strumyczki jasnoczerwonej krwi.

Skrzydlaty wyraźnie się oburzył.

- Edwardzie, twoje brutalne zachowanie jest karygodne! Boże przykazania jasno mówią o miłości do bliźniego, a ty...

- Zamknij się! - warknął Ed.

- Przecież nic nie mówię! - wrzasnął piskliwie Envy.

- To było do tego wariata w sukience.

- Do kogo?

Alchemik bezczelnie pociągnął osobliwą postać za skrzydło.

- Do niego.

Homunkulus przekrzywił głowę, marszcząc brwi. Zdawał się nawet zapomnieć o bólu rozbitego nosa, a może już się po prostu zregenerował.

- Ej, kurduplu, coś ci się chyba pomyliło. Tu nikogo nie ma. Znaczy się, oprócz nas.

Ubrany na biało facet z niewinną miną czyścił pióra skrajem szaty.

- On mnie nie widzi - wyznał. - W zasadzie to nikt mnie nie widzi ani nie słyszy. Poza tobą.

- Oczywiście. Bo się nażarłeś grzybków na niewidzialność. - Głos Eda ociekał sarkazmem, a na twarzy alchemika pojawił się ironiczny uśmieszek. - No wiesz, w to, że jadłeś jakieś grzyby, uwierzę bez problemu - dodał. - Ale na przyszłość odradzam spożywanie tego typu rzeczy. Teraz ci się wydaje, że jesteś niewidzialny, następnym razem zobaczysz jeszcze Wielką Stopę albo wykąpiesz się w truskawkowej rzece...

- Nie jadam grzybów. W ogóle nie jadam. Karmię się łaską Pana.

- Ta, jasne.

- Co jasne? - zainteresował się Envy.

Wiązanka przekleństw, jaka w odpowiedzi wydobyła się z ust Stalowego Alchemika, powstrzymała homunkulusa od zadawania dalszych pytań. Wzruszył tylko ramionami i odszedł bez pożegnania. Ed zadowolony patrzył, jak smukła postać znika za rogiem. Jeszcze bardziej się ucieszył, gdy okazało się, że skrzydlaty też gdzieś przepadł. Poczuł ogromną ulgę z powodu pozbycia się niechcianego towarzystwa. Dotarł szybko do hotelu, który w obecnej chwili wydawał mu się ostoją spokoju i bezpieczeństwa. Wpadł do środka i, mijając zaskoczonego portiera, popędził do hotelowej restauracji. Najedzony i szczęśliwy niemal zapomniał o swojej dziwnej przygodzie. Niech no tylko opowie o tym Alowi. Na pewno pośmieją się razem, a młodszy brat będzie bardzo żałował, że ominęło go coś takiego.

~*~

Ed właśnie zamykał oczy, leżąc na łóżku, gdy do jego uszu doszedł pewien irytująco znajomy głos.

- A paciorek przed zaśnięciem?

Stalowy podskoczył niemal pod sam sufit. Odwrócił głowę i ujrzał uśmiechającego się niewinnie faceta w bieli, beztrosko siedzącego sobie na parapecie.

- CO-TY-TU-ROBISZ-DO-JASNEJ-CHOLERY?!

- No cóż, postanowiłem, że dam ci czas, abyś wszystko przemyślał i się uspokoił. Cierpliwość to cnota. Poza tym byłeś bardzo zdenerwowany, a histerię dziecka należy ignorować. Jednakże musimy porozmawiać. Otóż...

Ed nagle odniósł wrażenie, że w pokoju zaczyna robić się ciemno, natomiast sama postać irytującego gościa jaśnieje tajemniczym blaskiem. Dyskretnie rozejrzał się, szukając ukrytych pod białą szatą żaróweczek. Nic takiego nie dostrzegł, za to ze złośliwą satysfakcją zauważył, że skrzydlaty odpruł koronki od rękawów. Poza tym jego strój się nie zmienił.

- Jam jest Aggeusz, twój Anioł Stróż! - oznajmił donośnie.

- Że co?

- Jestem Aniołem Stróżem.

- To znaczy? Jakaś nowa choroba psychiczna?

- Nie! - odparł stanowczo skrzydlaty. - To znaczy, że mam sprawować nad tobą pieczę, pośredniczyć między tobą a Bogiem, dbać o czystość twojego sumienia... Czy ty naprawdę nie wiesz, czym zajmuje się Anioł Stróż?

Stalowy pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Nie. A co do Boga, jestem ateistą. Ale wiesz co? Te twoje skrzydła to bardzo praktyczna rzecz. Przynajmniej sufit będę mieć czysty. Tylko przejdź się jeszcze parę razy po pokoju - zaproponował, obserwując, jak na piórach Aggeusza osiadają pajęczyny i kurz z sufitu.

- Fu! - Anioł z obrzydzeniem malującym się na twarzy zaczął czyścić skrzydła, dotykając ich z czułością, jakby głaskał kotka albo szczeniaczka. Najwyraźniej był z nimi bardzo związany emocjonalnie.

W tym momencie rozległo się skrzypnięcie drzwi i do pokoju wszedł Alphonse.

- Edziu, czy mi się zdawało, czy z kimś rozmawiałeś?

Dostrzegłszy opisaną wcześniej przez brata postać, zdziwił się, lecz nie zapomniał o dobrym wychowaniu.

- Dzień dobry, panie... Eee..

- To jest Aggy - przedstawił anioła Ed. - Mój Anioł Stróż - dodał ze sztuczną powagą, kreśląc palcem wskazującym spiralki obok skroni.

- Kto?

- Aggeusz, Anioł Stróż, do usług. - skrzydlaty ukłonił się dwornie. - Nie żaden Aggy - dodał, zerkając z wyrzutem na starszego alchemika.

- Daj spokój, Aggy brzmi lepiej i jest krótsze. - Ed posłał mu promienny uśmiech. Skoro nie mógł pozbyć się upierdliwego gościa, najlepiej było porobić sobie z niego jaja. - A tak nawiasem mówiąc... Chyba grzybki niewidzialki przestały działać.

- Jakie grzy...? - zaczął anioł, po czym najwyraźniej załapał aluzję. - Alphonse Elric jest twoim bratem, pozwoliłem więc także jemu mnie widzieć. Poza tym to nie żadne grzybki, to moc dana mi przez Pana. Pewnie uznasz, że to cud... - zawiesił głos, sprawdzając, jakie wrażenie wywołały jego słowa.

Cóż, nie zrobiły żadnego. Ed wciąż uśmiechał się promiennie jak małe, żółte słoneczko, ale w złotych oczach czaiła się złośliwość.

- Tak, moc, jasne - odrzekł uprzejmie. Obrócił się do brata, i zasłaniając dłonią usta, dodał scenicznym szeptem:

- Takim jak on należy przytakiwać.

- Nie jestem obłąkany! - oświadczył Aggeusz urażonym tonem.

- Oczywiście, że nie - odpowiedział grzecznie Al. W świetle ostatniej uwagi Edwarda, zabrzmiało to nieco fałszywie.

Aggy najwidoczniej się obraził. Niestety nie na długo.

- Brakuje wam wiary - powiedział po chwili ze szczerym współczuciem. - Wiara jest cnotą. Nawróćcie się, a Bóg wybaczy wam wasze bluźnierstwa.

- Dobra, to jak będziesz z nim następnym razem gadał, pozdrów go od nas - poprosił Stalowy Alchemik, stanowczym gestem popychając anioła w stronę drzwi. - A teraz, wybacz, chce mi się spać.

- Będę czuwał nad twym snem - obiecał anioł, przystając w progu. - Me serce jest przepełnione nadzieją, że dostrzeżesz swe błędy, owieczko boża.

Edward popatrzył w osłupieniu na zamknięte drzwi.

- Al, powiedz, czy ja ci przypominam owcę?

- Raczej nie - wykrztusił młodszy alchemik, walczący z napadem śmiechu. - Z tą miną to raczej wyglądasz na barana, ale...

- Zamknij się. To było pytanie retoryczne. Teraz idę spać, a jak ten wariat znowu pojawi się nie wiadomo skąd, po prostu przetransmutuj go w coś pożytecznego, na przykład kosz na śmieci. Dobranoc.

~*~

Hotelowa restauracja nie była taka zła. Ładny wystrój, czyste stoliki, miła obsługa i, co najważniejsze, smaczne i pożywne jedzenie, a wszystko to wliczone w koszt wynajęcia pokoju. Niemniej jednak restauracja miała jedną wadę. Mógł w niej przebywać każdy, niezależnie od tego, czy był gościem hotelu, czy nie. W związku z tym jedzenie śniadania, czynność przez Eda bardzo lubiana, została zakłócona przez jak zwykle upierdliwego Aggeusza.

- Za dużo cukru - oświadczył z mądrą miną anioł, patrząc jak starszy Elric napycha sobie usta naleśnikami, obficie polanymi syropem czekoladowym. Alchemik konsekwentnie starał się go ignorować. - Polecałbym raczej owoce. - Skrzydlaty wskazał paterę, na której znajdowały się ułożone w piramidę jabłka. Za dużo czekolady źle robi na... - zaczął, lecz umilkł, widząc jak Edward na przekór sięga po dzbanek z syropem, by skropić nim kolejnego naleśnika. Potrącił przy tym niechcący solniczkę. Kilkadziesiąt półprzezroczystych kryształków posypało się na obrus.

- Przerzuć szczyptę przez lewe ramię, bo będziesz mieć pecha - poradził siedzący obok Alphonse.

- Pogańskie zabobony. - Stróż skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

Na twarzy Stalowego pojawił się wredny uśmiech. Alchemik przerwał na chwilę jedzenie i rzucił nieco soli za siebie tylko po to, by zrobić skrzydlatemu na złość. Ten jednak udał, że nic nie zauważył.

W tym momencie Ed ze smutkiem stwierdził, że naleśniki się skończyły.

- Kelner! - zawołał do przechodzącego obok pracownika restauracji. - Jeszcze raz to samo... Albo nie. - Potrząsnął głową, sięgając po menu. - Poproszę omlet z czekoladą i jabłkiem prażonym na miodzie oraz tosty z serem, szynką i pomidorem. I coś do picia, byle nie mleko.

- Zamierzasz zjeść to wszystko...? - W oczach Aggeusza pojawiło się niedowierzanie.

- Owszem. Muszę dużo jeść, bo dużo ćwiczę. I rosnę.

- Serio? - wyrwało się Alowi, który natychmiast oberwał jabłkiem.

Kelner przyniósł zamówienie w ekspresowym tempie. Anioł ze zgrozą patrzył, jak starszy alchemik beztrosko konsumuje ilość jedzenia, jaka mogłaby zaspokoić apetyty co najmniej trzech chłopców w jego wieku.

- Nieumiarkowanie w jedzeniu i piciu to wielki grzech! - rzekł karcąco, na co Edward tylko ziewnął.

Aggeusz posmutniał i z frasunkiem podrapał się po głowie.

- Myślę, że łatwiej będzie mi cię przekonać, mając odpowiednie źródła. Do zobaczenia, odwiedzę was później.

Powiedziawszy to, wstał od stolika i wyszedł przez okno.

- Myślisz, że już nie wróci? - spytał Ed z nadzieją.

- Nie liczyłbym na to... - westchnął jego brat.

~*~

Przypuszczenia Ala sprawdziły się. Chwilę po tym, jak weszli do pokoju, przez okno zaczęła się przepychać znana im już postać w białym gieźle. Edward z wysiłkiem zdusił w sobie chęć, by zatrzasnąć okiennice w momencie, gdy palce anioła były już w środku, a reszta jego ciała na zewnątrz.

- A nie lepiej drzwiami...? - zasugerował młodszy z braci.

- Pewnie nie umie - osądził Stalowy. - Może to skutek zbyt długiego siedzenia w domu bez klamek?

- Spójrzcie, co mam! - wrzasnął Aggy z entuzjazmem, wyciągając przed siebie oprawioną w ciemnobrązową skórę książeczkę.

- O, książka! - ucieszył się Ed. Do książek zawsze czuł sentyment. Z pewnością ten tomik to coś lepszego niż gadanie z wariatem.

Stróż, najwidoczniej ucieszony okazanym przez alchemika zainteresowaniem, wręczył mu przyniesiony przedmiot. Złote litery na okładce układały się w napis PISMO ŚWIĘTE.

- No, zobaczymy... - mruknął Stalowy, otwierając w przypadkowo wybranym miejscu. W miarę jak jego oczy śledziły linijki tekstu, na twarzy pojawiało się coraz większe osłupienie.

- Czytaj na głos - poprosił zaintrygowany Alphonse.

- "Od Adama do Abrahama. Adam, Set, Enosz, Kenan, Mahalaleel, Jered, Henoch, Metuszelach, Lamek, Noe, Sem, Cham i Jafet. Synowie Jafeta: Gomer, Magog, Madaj, Jawan, Tubal, Meszek i Tiras. Synowie Gomera: Aszkanaz, Rifat i Togarma. Synowie Jawana: Elisza i Tarszisz, Kittim i Dodanim. Synowie Chama: Kusz, Misraim, Put i Kanaan. Synowie Kusza: Seba, Chawila, Sabta, Rama i Sabteka. Synowie Ramy: Saba i Dedan. Kusz [jeszcze] był ojcem Nimroda, który był pierwszym mocarzem na ziemi. Misraim był ojcem Ludytów, Anamitów, Lehabitów, Naftuchitów, Patrusytów, Kasluchitów i Kaftorytów, z których wyszli Filistyni. Kanaan zaś był ojcem Sydona, swego pierworodnego, potem Cheta, oraz Jebusyty, Amoryty, Girgaszyty, Chiwwity, Arkity, Synity, Arwadyty, Semaryty i Chamatyty. Synowie Sema: Elam, Aszszur, Arpachszad, Lud i Aram. [Synowie Arama]: Us, Chul, Geter i Meszek. Arpachszad był ojcem Szelacha, a Szelach - Ebera. Eberowi urodzili się dwaj synowie: imię jednego Peleg, gdyż za jego dni ziemia została podzielona, a imię brata jego - Joktan. Joktan był ojcem Almodada, Szelefa, Chasarmaweta, Jeracha, Hadorama, Uzala, Dikli, Ebala, Abimaela, Saby, Ofira, Chawili i Jobaba. Wszyscy ci byli synami Joktana. Sem, Arpachszad, Szelach, Eber, Peleg, Reu, Serug, Nachor, Terach, Abram, to jest Abraham."*

- ...!

- Mam kontynuować? Tego jest jeszcze więcej.

- Edziu... Co to było...? - spytał niepewnie Al.

- No nie wiem... Coś jak... książka telefoniczna, tyle że bez numerów! - dokończył triumfalnie. - Ale patrz, są tu jakieś numerki, może to...

- To numery rozdziałów i wersetów! - dopowiedział Aggeusz. W jego głosie słychać było rozpacz, a na twarzy malowało się zniechęcenie. - Poza tym... Wybrałeś złą księgę... Zobacz coś innego... - Nagle jego błękitne oczy rozświetliły się, jakby wpadł na jakiś pomysł. - Otwórz na innym fragmencie. Mądrość Syracha, rozdział 37, werset 27.

Edward znalazł wykaz skrótów nazw ksiąg, po czym szybko odszukał rzeczony urywek.

- "Zdrowie i umiarkowanie. Synu, w życiu doświadczaj siebie samego, patrz, co jest złem dla ciebie, i tego sobie odmów! Nie wszystko służy wszystkim i nie każdy we wszystkim ma upodobanie. Na żadnej uczcie nie bądź nienasycony i nie rzucaj się na potrawy! Z przejedzenia powstaje choroba, a nieumiarkowanie powoduje rozstrój żołądka. Z przejedzenia wielu umarło, ale umiarkowany przedłuży swe życie."** To ma być może jakaś aluzja do mojego dzisiejszego skromnego śniadanka? - warknął.

- Pragnę ci wskazać właściwą drogę, Edwardzie.

- Super, ale wolę sobie kupić mapę. Twoja książeczka jest do dupy. Nie ma w niej słowa o alchemii, kamieniu filozoficznym, odzyskiwaniu ciała, wskrzeszeniach...

- Prawdę mówiąc, o wskrzeszeniach jest. Jezus wskrzesił Łazarza z Betanii...

- To ten Jezus był alchemikiem? - wtrącił się Al. - Dobrym? Miał państwową licencję?

Dłoń anioła plasnęła w czoło, a unoszące się ramiona pozwalały wywnioskować, że Aggeusz bierze kilka głębokich oddechów dla uspokojenia.

- Spokojnie - mruknął. - Gniew to grzech... Nie unoś się... Sługa boży nie może się unosić gniewem...

- Właśnie, nie unoś się - przytaknął starszy z alchemików. - Idź lepiej do domu, napij się herbatki, włącz radyjko i odpocznij. I koniecznie się przebierz, te ciuchy muszą być niewygodne. Może jakiś dresik? O, i berecik z antenką, żeby lepiej łapać te, no, sygnały od Boga!

To była kropla, która przepełniła czarę. W tym momencie cierpliwość Aggy'ego się skończyła. Skrzydlaty poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej, tak że jego oblicze przypominało teraz barwą dojrzałego pomidora. Broda zaczęła mu się trząść, pociągnął dwa razy nosem i wybuchnął płaczem..

- Ed! Doprowadziłeś go do łez! Jesteś podły!

- Ja nie chciałem! - bronił się osłupiały alchemik. - Przysięgam, zamierzałem się z nim tylko trochę podroczyć, bo był jak wrzód na dupie, ale nie wiedziałem, że ten gość jest aż tak wrażliwy!

W Alu musiał obudzić się instynkt opiekuńczy, bo podszedł nieśmiało do łkającego anioła i poklepał go leciutko po ramieniu.

- No już, już... Przecież wiemy, że chcesz dobrze... Tak ładnie się starasz...

- Naprawdę? - upewnił się cicho Aggeusz.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Nie każdy miałby tyle zapału i cierpliwości, żeby... nooo... nawracać zbłąkane dusze...

- Prawda? - Stróż otarł rękawem nos i powoli się uspokajał. - I jak się bardziej postaram, to zaczniecie wierzyć w Boga? I się modlić?

Ed, widząc, że jego młodszy brat zaraz palnie z litości jakieś głupstwo, przez które już nigdy nie uwolnią się od tego wariata, postanowił wkroczyć do akcji.

- Tak, Aggy, nic do ciebie nie mamy, ale wiesz, jesteśmy naukowcami i nie bardzo nam leży wiara w coś, czego nie da się udowodnić. Gdybyś nam pokazał jakieś dowody, to moglibyśmy pogadać, ale...

- Dowody? - Anioł zmarszczył czoło. - Wiara nie potrzebuje dowodów. Wystarczy czyste serce, chcące przyjąć Słowo Boże.

- Sorki, to mnie nie przekonuje.

Skrzydlaty stropił się wyraźnie. Stanowił widok tak żałosny, że Eda zaczęło ruszać sumienie. Zastanawiał się usilnie, jak wybrnąć z sytuacji, by nie musieć zajmować się tym nadwrażliwym, niespełna rozumu gościem, a jednocześnie nie zranić go. Od kłopotu uratował go sam Aggeusz,

- Ale... Ale jak chcesz, to ci mogę pokazać, że istnieją cuda! - oznajmił desperacko.

Ed i Al spojrzeli na siebie bezradnie. Młodszy z braci skinął głową, na co starszy westchnął z rezygnacją.

- Dobra, pokaż - przyzwolił łaskawie.

~*~

Przy tylnej ścianie hotelu mieścił się ogródek. W cieplejsze dni zapewne cieszył oko widokiem kolorowych kwiatów oraz rozsiewał miłe zapachy. Teraz jednak wyglądał szaro, smutno i mizernie. Alchemicy stali, obserwując jak skrzydlaty, nie bacząc, że brudzi swą szatę, klęczy na zmarzniętym jesiennym chłodem gruncie, pracowicie przegrzebując ziemię w poszukiwaniu czegoś. Gdy wreszcie udało mu się to znaleźć, z jego ust wyrwało się entuzjastyczne "Aha!" i Aggeusz uniósł z triumfem małe nasionko. Popatrzył na braci z miną, wyrażającą pragnienie aprobaty.

- I co teraaaaaaz? - spytał Ed, ziewając. Zaczął się niecierpliwić, w dodatku było mu zimno, a na niebie gromadziły się podejrzanie ciemne chmury, zapowiadające deszcz. Straszy Elric nie lubił deszczu. Gdy padał, Al miał jeszcze większą tendencję do przygarniania bezdomnych kotów, które, ukryte w zbroi młodszego alchemika, potrafiły zamiauczeć w najmniej spodziewanym momencie, niemal przyprawiając Stalowego o zawał serca. Najlepiej wrócić do hotelu, zanim Alphonse znajdzie jakiegoś mruczka, z którym potem będzie kłopot.

- Patrzcie i podziwiajcie moc Boga - powiedział z namaszczeniem skrzydlaty, troskliwie umieszczając nasionko na ziemi i przykrywając je niewielką warstewką gleby. Wciąż klęcząc, złożył dłonie, opuścił głowę i zaczął mruczeć coś pod nosem. Przez jakieś kwadrans nic się nie działo, Aggeusz nie dawał jednak za wygraną. Na jego jasnej twarzy malowało się skupienie, gdy cierpliwie powtarzał słowa modlitwy.

- Al, jak to się skończy, idziemy na gulasz, dobra? - szepnął Edward, nie zważając na podniosły nastrój chwili.

W tym momencie nasionko zaczęło kiełkować. Zielona łodyżka w zaskakująco szybkim tempie przebiła się przez warstwę ziemi i poczęła piąć się ku górze. Wkrótce wyrosły na niej drobne listki, a na jej szczycie pojawił się ciemnoróżowy pączek, który niemal natychmiast zakwitł. Aggeusz z dumą zaprezentował w pełni rozwinięty kwiat o szkarłatnych płatkach, wydzielający słodką woń.

- Już? - upewnił się Ed.

Skrzydlaty, w jakiś dziwny sposób przypominający kota, który złapał wyjątkowo dużego ptaka i czeka na pochwałę, znowu się zasępił.

- Nie jesteście pod wrażeniem? - zdziwił się. - Nie zachwyca was potęga bożej mocy?

Bracia przez chwilę milczeli. W końcu Al zaszurał zbroją, przesuwając się nieco, by lepiej przyjrzeć się dziełu Aggeusza.

- Bardzo ładnie, naprawdę. Powinien pan zostać ogrodnikiem - powiedział tonem, jakiego rodzic używa w stosunku do dziecka, które pierwszy raz zrobiło siusiu do nocnika. Mężczyzna w bieli nerwowo skubał skrzydło, wyraźnie zawiedziony. Widocznie nie takich komplementów oczekiwał. Alphonse dyskretnie odwrócił się do brata i szepnął:

- Edziu, jakoś nie widzę Kręgu Transmutacji. Myślisz, że on umie...?

- E tam - przerwał mu starszy alchemik. - Pewnie schował sobie Krąg pod tą swoją kiecką. Jeśli chcesz sprawdzić, to proszę bardzo. Ja wolę nie ryzykować. No dobra, czas pokazać frajerowi, co znaczy prawdziwa transmutacja!

Wypowiedziawszy te słowa, Elric odrzucił do tyłu jasny warkoczyk i podszedł do rosnącego przy ścianie, prawie całkowicie uschniętego już krzewu. Energicznie klasnął w dłonie, po czym położył je na ziemi. Jego postać rozjaśniło błękitne światło. Na oczach Ala oraz zszokowanego Aggeusza suche, poczerniałe gałązki na nowo ożywały, a pomarszczone liście nabierały gładkości i soczyście zielonej barwy. Wśród kolców rozkwitły krwistoczerwone kwiaty, intensywnie pachnące różami. Procesowi temu towarzyszyło coś w rodzaju miniaturowych wyładowań atmosferycznych. Wszystko to trwało mniej niż minutę.

- Hehe! - Stalowy uśmiechnął się szeroko, zadowolony z efektu. Obrócił się, ciekawy miny skrzydlatego. Może i dupa z niego, nie alchemik, ale coś takiego powinien docenić. Dlatego też Ed zdziwił się, widząc, że piękną twarz Aggeusza wykrzywia grymas przerażenia.

- Pomiot szatanaaaa! - wrzasnął mężczyzna, potykając o skraj utytłanej ziemią szaty, gdy cofnął się ze strachem. - Co to za diabelstwa?! Nie ma dla ciebie zbawienia, duszo nieczysta!

- O, to coś nowego - skonstatował Alphonse, podobnie jak brat zaskoczony reakcją skrzydlatego. - Nie musi się pan od razu tak dener...

- Cicho, Al, nie uspokajaj go! Może tym razem pójdzie sobie na zawsze.

- A żebyś wiedział, że sobie pójdę! - krzyknął histerycznie Aggeusz, wyciągając przed siebie ręce ze skrzyżowanymi palcami. - Mam dość, wracam, skąd przyszedłem! A ciebie czekają wieczne męki piekielne za zawieranie paktu z szatanem!

Skrzydła poruszyły się, wzniecając tuman piachu. Ed zamknął na chwilę oczy, unosząc rękę, jego brat odruchowo również zasłonił dłonią twarz. Kiedy obaj spojrzeli w miejsce, gdzie stał przed chwilą Aggeusz, skrzydlatego już nie było.

- Co jak co, ale efekty specjalne ma nawet dopracowane - rzekł osłupiały Stalowy.

- Myślisz, że nic mu nie będzie? - zafrasował się Alphonse.

- Eee tam, nie bój żaby. Przecież powiedział, że wraca do domu, tak? To znaczy, że będzie pod fachową opieką lekarzy i nawet pozwolą mu pewnie chodzić w podobnych łaszkach, tylko z dłuższymi rękawami. Nie zrobi krzywdy ani sobie, ani nikomu innemu.

- A co zrobimy z tym? - młodszy alchemik wyjął z zakamarków zbroi książeczkę, sprezentowaną im wcześniej przez Aggy'ego. - Szkoda wyrzucać...

- Wyrzucać? - oburzył się Edward. - Al, to książka! Należy jej się szacunek. Poczytamy sobie jeszcze co lepsze fragmenty, a przy najbliższej okazji podrzucimy do Centralnej Biblioteki. Niech i inni się pośmieją.

Starszy z braci założył ręce za głowę i przeciągnął się. Na nos spadła mu pierwsza kropla deszczu.

- Głodny jestem - westchnął. - Idziemy?

Reszta dnia upłynęła im miło i spokojnie, bez większych zakłóceń. Nawet schowany w zbroi Ala kot zachowywał się cicho, zadowolony, że ma gdzie przeczekać deszcz.

**Epilog**

Światło księżyca nie mogło przebić się przez warstwę chmur, więc noc była ciemna. Siedzące na hotelowym dachu dwie skulone sylwetki były ledwie widoczne. Otulony skrzydłami Raszyd, przełożony Stróżów, spojrzał z litością na zapuchnięte oczy zapłakanego Aggeusza, który chlipał obok, objąwszy ramionami przyciśnięte do piersi kolana. Początkujący, nie mający jeszcze żadnego doświadczenia w opiekowaniu się ludźmi, nie dostał łatwego zadania, to fakt. Braćmi Elric próbowali się już zajmować trzej aniołowie, z czego dwóch na czas zrezygnowało, przerzucając się na nudne, lecz bezpieczne śpiewanie w chórze, a ostatnim śmiałkiem musiał zająć się Święty Brunon, patron obłąkanych. Ambitny, lecz absolutnie nieprzygotowany do swojej misji Aggeusz przeżył wyjątkowy szok po zaledwie dwóch dniach stróżowania. Kiwał się do przodu i do tyłu, powtarzając w kółko coś o opętaniu oraz pakcie z szatanem.

- Synu, mówiłem ci już. Ten chłopiec jest alchemikiem, a nie diabelskim pomiotem.

- A-ale... Bo on... - załkał młodszy skrzydlaty. - Ja się tak napracowałem, a on zrobił takie "klask" - anioł zaprezentował, jak owo "klask" wyglądało - i te róże po prostu wyrosły! Tak, o! I to nie jedna, cały krzew! A ile on pożerał! To muszą być siły szatańskie!

Raszyd poklepał protegowanego po ramieniu.

- No, nie maż się. Anioły nie płaczą. Przydzielimy ci innego podopiecznego - zaproponował łaskawie.

- Naprawdę? - Błękitne, pełne łez oczy, rozbłysły nadzieją. - Ktokolwiek, byleby nie to diabelskie dziecko! Może być nawet jakiś grzesznik, na pewno go nawrócę! Może być jakiś kłamca albo złodziej albo nawet piroman...

- Piroman, powiadasz? - przełożony Stróżów zastanowił się chwilę, po czym w fałdach szaty znalazł niewielkie zdjęcie. Na kartoniku widniał przystojny, czarnowłosy mężczyzna w mundurze pułkownika. - To da się zrobić.

**KONIEC**

* (Krn 1, 1-27)

** (Syr 37, 27-31)


End file.
